The Last of Us
by darkecofreak1
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world two sisters take on a harsh journey, and must fight to survive. They must out wit hunters, infected, and soldiers. Will they be able to survive out in the open? Rated M for language, Sexual Content, and violence.
1. Prologue

The Last of Us: Prologue

The outbreak started 10 years ago. My whole family lived in Michigan, ya know the 'Snow State'. My family and I were confident that the infection wouldn't spread all over the states, but it did. It started in Washington, DC. That's right, the capitol of the U.S. It took about 2 weeks for it to spread across the U.S. and about a month for the infection to spread across the world.

I was only 12 when it hit Michigan, my sister Anna, was only 9. My dad had bricked in the whole house, and locked us all upstairs. We could hear the screams and the gunshots in the streets, but we didn't budge. We were barracked in the house for about a month. Anna and I would solve puzzles or read magazines. Everyone in the house did as much as they could do without making noise.

After the 1st month we ran out of food. Our family set out and scavenged as best as we could, but we only managed to live in the house for a year. We had learned to survive. The streets were full of runners, see back then the infection hadn't been around long enough for clicker or another sort of infected species to occur. So the only infected we had come across were runners, they were easy to take down, but hard to sneak past.

We lasted as a family for about 6 more years. We had made it to Colorado. Anna was now 16 and she was an expert with a bow. She was so graceful with it, unlike how she was with anything else. I was now 19, and a pretty good shot with a rifle, but I honestly preferred my deer skinning knife. It was silent, and stealth was key. We were out scavenging again, it was the first time we had seen or heard a clicker, and for mom and dad it was the last time.

Mom had got bitten by it, dad had managed to knife it in the back of the head before it could get anyone else, but it was too late for mom. We had sat up as a family that night, crying together and holding her. Usually it takes a week before people turn, so we didn't expect anything the next night. How could we? I woke up to dad screaming and the noises of a runner in our room. Mom had turned over night and had ripped dad apart.

I was the one who had to stab her in the head with my knife. It dawned on me that I had not only lost my mother, but my father all in one night. I looked at Anna who was now curled up in a dark corner. That night I had to become the adult. It was me who had to grab the bodies and scoot them in a closet so that Anna didn't have to see. I was so scared, but with Anna shivering in the corner, I knew that I had something worth fighting for, and that I couldn't just give up.

Anna and I had been on our own for about a year when we met Hans. Hans was 18, only a year older than Anna, and 2 younger than I. He was a skilled hunter, and taught Anna how to hunt. Anna had grown very found of Hans, at some point they even became lovers of some sorts. Is it weird that I became jealous? I guess not, I mean it's normal to be jealous of your sister with her boyfriend, right?

Hans had been with us for 6 months before he left in the middle of the night with all of our supplies. I hunted that ass whole down. Anna told me to let it go, but I couldn't. It took us 2 hours to catch up with him. We finally had made it to a spot were a fire was burning. I could see him slouching by the fire. That was the first time I had ever killed a person. I had killed plenty of infected but never had I ever killed a single person. I slit Hans' throat and watched the life leave his eyes. I should have listened to Anna, because that night, that night something changed in me. It was something I could never get back, and even in these past 6 months I still can't figure out what it is that I lost.

A month after I had killed him we got picked up by soldiers. Anna and I were on the verge of starving, I was so weak, but when the man pointed the gun at my sister's head, I snapped. I had bashed his face into the wall. Stabbed another soldier, and made my way to run, and I did run, I ran right into the muzzle of a gun. I'll never forget the day Kai saved us. He was a general; he gave his men orders to leave us be. He took us in, and I became a soldier.

Anna and I have been living in comfort for the past 6 months. My job as a soldier had helped us tremendously. We got enough ration cards to last us 2 years. Anna didn't like the idea of me being a soldier, but I didn't care. It kept us alive, and her safe. That's what I cared about now; she was all I cared about. Anna was 18 now, and my 21st birthday is tomorrow. Living in this world had warped our minds, it had warped everyone's mind.

I looked at Anna laying down beside me, her straw-berry hair sprawled out of its usual two side braids. My own braid was loose right now. Anna looked so peaceful right now, she was worry free, and night time was the only time I got to see her like this. I think I'm starting to fall in love with my own sister, and the thought of that terrifies me immensely. How could someone not love her though? I snuff the candle by my bedside and snuggle closely to Anna. I have early rounds tomorrow and it's time to sleep.

**The.**

**Last.**

**Of.**

**Us.**


	2. Patrol

The Last of Us: Patrol

The smell of coffee wakes me up in the morning. I look up and to see Anna swaying her hips and whistling as she poured the coffee pouches into the boiling water. Her hair was standing straight up, down, curled to the side. I swear Anna has the worst bed head in the world! I walked up behind my sister and pecked her on the cheek lightly. "Morning Elsa!" She turned around in my arms enveloping me in a tight hug. Anna hair always smelt so good, like strawberries, which is odd because we barely have shampoo let alone scented shampoo.

Anna released me and turned around turning the propane oven off, and pulled the rusted pot of the coils. She poured the liquid into two old chipped coffee mugs, and placed one in front of me. "Guess what today is!" She asked me excitedly, her blue eyes shimmering with delight, she could barely stand still. She was practically bouncing in place on her toes. "Tuesday." I murmured over my coffee.

I could see her excitement diminish for a moment at my answer, but just like that it was back, and twice as strong. "No silly, it's your birthday! You're 21!" Anna walked to the fridge and pulled out a small cupcake. "Happy birthday!" I looked at the small chocolate cake excitedly.

"How'd you get that? God you must of killed somebody for it!" It was the first time I had been excited in a while. It had been a good year since I last had chocolate. I love chocolate so much, Anna likes it almost as much as I do. Oh wait….Anna. I look up at the girl and she's literally beaming at my smile. "Anna, thank you, but this birthday wouldn't be complete unless you ate it with me." I sent a wink at the younger girl.

Anna blushed a little and just kept smiling. She shook her head lightly as she grabbed a fork. "Fine if you insist." She chuckled. I watched her grab a piece of the chocolaty bread with her fork, "Say Ahhh!" She giggled out as I opened my mouth with a loud "Ahhh".

I finished chewing the delicious bread and grinned at her, "I love you." I used the most sincere voice I could muster. She looked at me so delicately I thought I'd melt right there. "I love you too." Anna moved in closer, almost nervously, she pecked me on the corner of my lips. We kept our eyes locked for a moment, but of course I had to break the moment. "Try this." I took the fork out of Anna's hand and got a chunk of the cupcake. "Here." I guided it carefully to Anna's lips, God she's so beautiful.

"Mhmmmm" Anna moaned out. Dear God that was the best sound I've ever heard in my life. I looked towards the clock holy shit 6:15! "Anna I have to go!" I ran up grabbing the riot uniform the military supplied me. I pulled my platinum hair into a messy side braid, and shoved the braid in the top part of my riot helmet. I went to brush my teeth, after that I went to the bed to pull my heavy black military boots on. I made my way to the front door.

"Elsa!" I opened the door slightly and looked up at my sister. She came over and lifted the glass riot shield up on my helmet. I hate when she does this, when she looks at me like this. Like she's trying to memorize my face, every little detail, like it's the last time she'll ever see me again. It breaks my heart when she does this. "I love you, Elsa." She whispers as she looks at me, she staring into my eyes, into my soul. "I love you too, Anna." I whisper back as I move in to hug her.

She cries every time I leave, and then she cries every time I comeback. It's been going on for almost 7 months, and she still cries every time. "I have to go Anna. I'll be back early tonight, ok?" She just nods into my shoulder, and with a final squeeze, releases me.

.

"Arendelle! Make a full sweep of the building!" We swarmed around one of the abandon building on the east side. Spores had popped up in this location and the military had sent there class A group, of course I was in that fucking group. We walked around with our flashlights embedded on our uniforms, guns in hand. The military had let Anna and I keep our weapons from before, a favor from Kai, but the military required me to carry a M-16 and I ballistic knife on my person at all times.

My men and I scouted the upper section of the building, the spores were getting way heavier up here, denser. I opened one of the doors, and that's when I heard it, it was crying. I looked around for the source, and walked up on a small child. The kid was clutching the clicker, and crying softly over its body. The child mumbled out small thing through her crying. Mom and sorry were the only words I could make out.

My heart broke as I remembered a similar situation, I too had to kill my mother. My heart went out for the girl, but I had a job to do. She wasn't wearing a mask, which meant one thing. She was infected, and my job was to kill infected people. "Boss, we found the source." I could hear one of the nearby soldiers radio in the report. "Tell Miss Arendelle to take care of it, after that class A is dismissed back to their homes."

"You heard him Elsa, get to it." The surrounding soldiers blocked the door, we couldn't have the girl run out. We couldn't have an infected run out. I walked over to the girl and yanked her off the body. Her screams of protest wear ringing in my ears, conceal don't feel. I made sure not to look her in the eyes as I put the gun to her head. Conceal don't feel. I mutter my mantra again, and with the pull of a trigger it was done.

The girl fell right on top of the diseased clicker. "Look around for supplies then burn the building down." There was only one way to get rid of spores completely, and it was to burn everything down, smothering them out, the rest would float in the air, and we'd cut the section off for a while. I was making my way down stairs about to leave when a soldier called my name, "Elsa what do you want me to do with this?" The man held up a white puppy, it looked husky, no it was more like a wolf, maybe a mix of the two.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed the feisty puppy out of its arms, "I'll take care of it." He sighed with relief, "Thanks, I don't know if I would have been able to." I guess he thought I was going to kill it, but I have way better plans for this puppy. Animals don't get infected anyways it be stupid to kill this little guy. I guess it looked odd to see a soldier carrying a month old puppy, because I was getting all kinds of looks. That didn't matter right now, because I know that Anna will be ecstatic when she sees it.

I walked in to our little apartment, it was only four which means Anna was still at work. It gave me and hour to make the little rascal presentable. He's fur was covered in black muck and matted in certain places. I took him to the big tub we had and placed him in it. It would keep him from making a mess while I boiled some water for his bath.

When I came back in he was staring at me and whining in his little yelp voice. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I poured the warm water into the bathtub, and that cheered him up. He was super goofy, I mean he was literally trying to attack the water. "Ok calm down." I couldn't help but giggle, he was making a mess splashing water everywhere, but it was so darn cute.

I lathered him up with some soap and washed his body, "Stop biting me weirdo." He just yelped at me and continued to bite at my gloves. Finally he was washed and dried. I laid him on the bed, "Look Anna's gonna be here in 10 minutes, so stay put and don't break anything." I was scolding a dog, that's not crazy right? People do that don't they? I've never had a dog, so I don't know.

I changed out of my uniform and put my blue plaid shirt on with a pair of white skinny jeans. I let my hair down and looked at the door, it was slowly creeping open. Paranoia set in and I swung around knife in hand at the intruder. The dog just cocked its head to the side. "Really!? I told you to stay in the bed!" There I go again talking to the damn dog.

I grabbed him up into my arms and walked forward to the bed. I didn't have time to get rid of him before the front door swung open revealing a tired Anna. She looked so cute in her waitress uniform, it had a black shirt and a black apron decked out in green and red flower patterns. Anna looked up at me and I froze. "OH! MY! GOD!" She squealed out as she jumped towards me snatching the dog out of my hand. She squealed in excitement, "Can we keep it!? Is it a boy or a girl?! What kind of breed is it!? What's its name!? Where'd you get it!?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she listed off random questions.

"I found him at one of our jobs, and I think he's a husky-wolf mix. As for his name it's all up to you." She squeezed him tighter and looked at me, "His names Olaf!" Olaf was a weird name, but then again who am I to judge what's weird. I looked up at Anna and realized she was staring at me, her eyes held such softness, such love. "It's supposed to be your birthday not mine, but thank you anyways." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. Oh yeah getting Olaf was definitely worth it.

That afternoon was filled with so much joy. We had sat up playing with our new puppy. I can't even count how many times he pounced on Anna, tackling her to the ground and licked her with joy. I realized that I needed this just as much as Anna needed this. Olaf was like our little piece of heaven. He brought joy to both of us, and I can't help but think that he felt the same.

That night was a different story. Shooting the girl plagued my mind. The nightmare was so detailed. I remember waking up screaming, Anna had just snuggled me closer, pulling me into her chest as I sobbed. I remember Olaf being on my right, he just put his paw on my back. Even though I was so miserable, I had never felt more at peace.

**The.**

**Last.**

**Of.**

**Us.**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Shout out to Hunhund for being awesome!**

* * *

The Last of Us: Secrets

"Elsa!" This was the fourth time she yelled my name, but I wasn't going to budge. I snuggled the blankets closer as she tugged on them. "Get up now." She tugged harder, but there was no way I was getting up. Saturday was my only day off and I am going to sleep in! This time it was Olaf who jumped on me barking, licking my exposed face, and pouncing all over the bed.

"Alright, alright! I'm up." I grumbled out. I can't even sleep in one damn day with these two. Anna plopped down on my lap, "It's about time you got up!" Yeah, yeah. "Let's go outside and play!" She wrapped her arms around me excitedly, "We could go to the playground, or we could-"

"Anna, you know we're not allowed to do that. The playground if for children under twelve." I couldn't help but sigh. She always wanted to do the thing she knew was prohibited. Oh no, I looked over to Anna to see the pout forming on her lips. Not this again. "Anna…" I hated when she did this, when she made me feel guilty about following the rules. I am a fucking soldier! I can't just go around breaking rules!

I racked my brain for an alternative idea. "We can take Olaf for a walk?" Anna eyes brightened at that; I knew she would like the idea, but I couldn't understand why she would. The city was full of garbage, it had public executions of infected people, shot by soldiers, we even had riots break loose over food. She threw herself on top of me enveloping me in a bone crushing hug. It flustered me, but it didn't even seem to affect her.

She pounced off of me and pulled me up with her. "Let's go get dressed!" I guess we really need to, I couldn't go out in the streets wearing boy shorts and a tank top, and I sure as hell wasn't letting Anna go out in her short shorts. She came back out of the bathroom, hair put into its side braids, she wore her green plaid shirt, and it was practically identical to my blue one. Actually both of our outfits matched. Her pants were black instead of white, and she wore Sperrys instead of black military boots. Sperrys were actually really common in these times. Of course the shoes are a bit different then they use to be, more durable, and comfortable.

After I had got dressed we went out into the alleyway leading to the streets. Alleyways were kind of the new front yard. They lead to the backs, or I guess the fronts now, of the apartment building people lived in. They were the only way in and out, and of course only people who lived in the apartments had keys to open the giant iron gates that led in and out of the alleys.

Today wasn't that bad. We had only seen maybe eight people get executed. No riots over food. We had walked Olaf all the way to southern section, which was maybe thirty miles away from our home. I had seen a couple of Firefly symbols, but that wasn't anything unusual. We had stopped out one of the picnic areas. There were about four in this whole area. Two in the eastern area, northern area which is where we are from, one here in the southern area and none in the western.

There were about twenty people there. They weren't eating there of course, no one eats in the picnic areas. People really just read on the benches, talk, rest, and some even trade supplies. It's unusual for soldiers to be in these areas, actually it was quite frowned upon, but right now neither I or Olaf have any soldier gear on, my boots could pass for hunting boots, so no worries. This picnic area was oddly close to a playground, but I decided to keep my comment to myself. I do find it suspicious that Anna wanted to walk to the southern picnic area when we have one just two miles away from home.

"Hey Anna!" Who the hell is that!? A black woman ran up to Anna hugging her tightly. Jealousy flared up in my chest. What the actual fuck? "Hey Tiana! This is my sister Elsa." Anna pulled me by my arm over towards her and the other woman. "Soldier." I could see the way she tensed up when I got closer to Anna. Something was off about her….how'd she know I was a soldier anyway. "Actually the name's Elsa, and right now I'm not a soldier, just me." I was being polite, but I was only doing it to please Anna.

Her voice was bitter when she spoke again, "A soldier is never off duty. A soldier is always a soldier 24/7" Wow I was really not liking this woman. "Elsa, Tiana and I are actually going out for a bit. So….would you mind taking Olaf home?" What the hell? She wants me to just let her go with this woman. "Elsa….please?" I couldn't say no to her even if I wanted. "Yeah, sure, just be home before its dark." Anna hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear "Thanks Els!" The way she says the nickname is just too adorkable.

I watch her go with the other woman. Who is she to Anna anyways? A girlfriend, no Anna would have told me, right? I have a really bad feeling about this girl. I looked down at Olaf, and he looked back at me, head slightly cocked to the left. "Olaf let's just go home." I may not trust that girl, but I do trust Anna. Olaf and I walked home in silence. When we got home it was 4:32, it wouldn't be dark until 7. "How 'bout we take a nap?" I tugged of my boots, and went to the bed. Olaf had already hopped onto the bed, as we laid down together my mind wondered to the mysterious woman we had met. I hope Anna is safe. I snuggled Olaf closer and kissed his head goodnight.

**The.**

**Last.**

**Of.**

**Us.**


	4. Fireflies

The Last of Us: Fireflies

It was about ten at night when I heard a bunch of loud bangs at the door, "I'm coming!" Who in the fuck does this!? I snatched the door open with anger, but anger soon turned into worry when I saw Kai holding Anna by her forearm. "Elsa, move!" I scurried away from the door to allow him entrance into are apartment.

"Go ahead! Tell your sister what you've been up to!" I've never seen Kai so angry, especially at Anna. Part of me wants to be mad at how he's handling Anna, but another part of me looks up to the man; he's basically my Dad. If he's acting this way then there has to be a reason.

"Anna?" She looked so scared. Kai and I waited a moment, but Anna wasn't going to speak.

"Let me tell you where she's been; she's been out with fireflies!" My heart stopped, my Anna with fireflies? She'd never do that to me. "Oh it gets better Elsa, check her right wrist." Anna's whole body slumped when he mentioned her wrist, and the action scared me probably more than it should.

I could tell by the way Anna flinched away from my hand that she definitely didn't want me to look. I slipped the green sleeve back, and there it was. The tattoo was like an arrow to the heart, not only to mine, but to Kai's as well. He had saved her lives, he was the reason we weren't starving, and the defiant black firefly symbol on Anna's wrist had shamed him. Anna had basically told him to fuck off without even saying a single word.

"Elsa…." Anna had whimpered out to me, but I was furious.

"No! You just, you need to shut your mouth." I yelled at her. Anna had gone completely silent. I've never felt so betrayed in my life, and she has the balls to speak to me! I could hear a beep next to me, it was Kai's pager.

"Elsa, I know you're angry, but we have more important things to deal with. Anna was spotted, and they'll be here in less than an hour." he spoke in a frantic voice. We have to leave, if we don't they'll execute Anna!

"Get your backpacks; we have no time to waste." I ran around the house and grabbed both of our old leather backpacks, "Olaf, let's go!" I chucked Anna's backpack at her, and gathered Olaf in my arms. Even though Anna betrayed him, Kai was still trying to help us. I took Anna away from Kai I pushed her behind me, "Stay behind me, and keep down. They'll be looking for you." Kai escorted us past a group of soldier, soldiers that were probably looking for us. I wish that I would have put my soldier uniform on before leaving, it would have made this a lot easier. At least I got my badge, and I.D. on my person.

I had no idea where we were going, we couldn't stay in the city, and we definitely couldn't live anywhere in the rest of the Boston Quarantine Zone. Boston used to be one big city in Michigan, but after the outbreak it was divided into three smaller cities; it's still one zone. The other two cities in the Quarantine Zone that couldn't hide us. Wanted posters would be posted all over all three cities, and soldiers will be on full alert for about a month. Soldiers rarely found out Fireflies identities, so when we did find one, we terminate them immediately.

"Elsa, give Olaf to Anna I need your help with this." We were at the giant cement wall that surround the city we were in. We were almost out of the eastern area of the city; in a mile or two we would completely be out of the Boston Quarantine Zone. He moved the thick vines out of the way, and they revealed a large wood crate. "Help me move this." We pushed the heavy wooden crate to the side, and it revealed large steps. "This is where I leave you. This should lead out to a building just out of the Quarantine Zone." This was it, this was the end of our blissful peace. I threw myself into his big arms,

"Thank you for everything Kai." He hugged me tightly and I watched as his eyes fell on Anna, even though Anna had betrayed him, even though she was the reason we were leaving, he still gathered her up in his arms, and patted Olaf on the head.

"You two be safe." That was the closest thing we were going to get to an 'I love you', and I can accept that. I grabbed Anna's hand and led her into the entrance of the tunnel, and as I watched Kai pull the wooden crate it felt like I was losing a father for the second time.

We flicked on the flashlights that were attached to our backpacks, and made our way through the tunnel in silence. We had been walking for ten minutes before Anna spoke, "Elsa, I'm really, really sorry." I had heard what she said, but I chose to ignore it. We finally had a place to call home, and now we were back on the road. The road is where the infected ruled the world, where we were just food trying to live. Anna might be my reason for fighting, but right now she's going to be the reason I end up dying.

I had no clue on where we were going. We had no food, and I had yet to check the supplies we did have in our backpacks. Anna and I had nearly starved last time, and now we have a growing pup with us. Getting rid of Olaf isn't an option anymore; he's family now. The tunnel ended, and above our heads was the way out. "Anna, I'm gonna lift you up, and I need you to move the wood at the top." She put Olaf down, and shoved her Sperry into my cupped hands. When she finally removed the wood away from the entrance I pushed her up, and she crawled up to the floor above us.

I threw Olaf up to her the best I could without hurting him. "Elsa, I'm ready." She shouted above me.

She pulled me up onto the floor with her, and we covered the entrance back up. "We'll stay here tonight. It's too dark to be wondering the highway. Coincidently the tunnel lead to a small pet store. I looked around trying to find things maybe Olaf could use, but there was nothing. The food was empty, no medical supplies, or toys on the shelves.

I walked around making sure the pet store was locked up safely. There were way too many windows and I felt really uncomfortable sleeping in the middle of the store. Anna had found a pretty big dog bed for us to lay on. We took the bed behind the counter; surprisingly there had been a rubber bone right under the cash register. There was also a thick blue collar under the counter, and it fit perfectly on Olaf. Anna and I would have to talk about what happened soon, but right now I'm fucking tired.

**The.**

**Last.**

**Of.**

**Us.**


	5. Monster

Shout out to** Hunhund** for helping me with my story. Everyone needs to read **Hunhund's** Elsanna Fanfictions.

* * *

The Last of Us: Monster

"Why'd you do it?" was the first question I asked her, and of course she didn't answer it. "How did I not notice?" was the first question I asked myself. How can I say I love her more than life when I can't even notice when she's going through changes. It's my fault, I drove her to this. I knew she hated that I was a soldier. Stupid! I'm so fucking stupid! I should have cared more! I could have done something to save us from this. I'm a fucking idiot!

"It's not your fault." She had spoken the sentence so softly that I could barely hear the words. Could she read my mind? How can she be so in sync with me when I can't even keep up with her? "I'm sorry." She mumbled out the words even lower than the previous ones. "Elsa…. we, we're gonna die now, aren't we?" I couldn't even answer her question, because I didn't know. The odds aren't in our favor at all. There are infected everywhere, people who kill other people, and eat them; or as I like to call them, Hunters.

I had to be the big sibling; I had to make sure she felt secure, so I lied. "No, we'll be fine. We managed before, and we'll do it again." She didn't look convinced, but she stayed silent none the less. I waited for what felt like hours for her to speak again, but she didn't, so I asked the big question again. "Why did you do it?"

She remained quiet for a while, but she finally spoke. "I did it, because I was scared. I was scared of soldiers; you guys slaughtered innocent people every day. I was losing you to them, and don't you dare say anything!" She snapped at me before I could even make a remark at her previous statement. "You, you killed that child."

"How in the Hell did you know, Anna?"

"Tiana told me, but you also mumble in your sleep. You killed a child and she was powerless to stop you. You've turned into a monster Elsa, and you're indifferent to killing people now. Being a soldier has made you hostile; anyone weak or sick gets put down by you monsters."

I had never felt so lonely, so ashamed, such resentment towards myself. Anna was right, I have turned into a monster, but why didn't she ever say anything? Why would she let me turn into this revolting person? No, fuck this! I was angry now, how dare she call me a monster! "You have no idea what I've been through Anna! I've been through Hell and back just to put food on the table for you! Do you think I like killing people!?" She looked bewildered, taken back at how vicious I sounded. "A monster would enjoy it; I'm indifferent, because it's the only way I keep my sanity! You, you're, God you're an ungrateful little shit!"

I had finally got my anger out. She and I had been pretending too long, and it was time to clean our closets out. I love her with all my heart, but she betrayed me, and I can't just forgive her. She threw away everything I've worked for away without a single hint of remorse. Why would she care? She didn't have to sacrifice who she was in order to keep our little Heaven afloat.

I had finally cracked. She had finally dented my armor, and I fell against the counter sobbing. I had killed a little girl, I was trying so hard to forget, but Anna wouldn't have it! I didn't just kill a little girl, I killed countless people, but I had no choice! If I would have let them live they would have turned, and infected more people, and what if Anna was one of those people! I was so ready for this all to be over, for someone to just kill me. My actions had finally weighted me down, and it was crippling. I could feel strong thin arms circle around me. Anna had pulled me into her lap and was stroking my hair softly, and Olaf had wiggled himself into my arms, rubbing my arm with his nose.

We stayed like that for an hour, but Anna's stomach rumbling disturbed the peace. "You hungry?" Of course she is dumbass.

"Starving actually!"

"Well let's go then." I crawled out of Anna's lap and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I was exhausted, but Olaf and Anna were hungry, so off we go. I took Olaf's rubber bone away and stuffed it into my own backpack. I only had a pistol, a bottle, and a couple of bandages. Anna had kept her bow broken down in her backpack, and somehow had managed to still have ten arrows. As Anna put her bow back together, I shoved my pistol in my jean's waist band, and pulled my hunting knife out. It had been awhile for both of us, but we'll be fine.

When Anna and I were both ready we walked out of the pet shop. I really wish I would have brought Olaf's K-9 vest, but there was no time. I had taken Olaf on a few missions with me before we evacuated, and he's starting to get the hang of commands. Right now he just knew whistle meant follow quietly, but that's all he really needs to know. He knows basic stuff like leave, stop, stay, and attack; he's actually really smart.

Anna and I scuttled around car to car looking for a good building to scavenge. We listened around for a good thirty minutes before Anna decided she was done scurrying like a rat. We walked around past flour shops, bakeries, and other small town shops. I knew from experience to not even look in them, the military had already wiped them clean. That's it! "Anna there's a Military base not too far from here! We need an idea to get in, and luckily I still have mine. We can bunker down for the night, and the base has electricity, water, and food!"

"Why would we only stay for a night?" It was a reasonable question.

"Because after 24 hours of use it sends a signal back to one of the main bases. It usually sends one within the first hour, but since I'm such a high rank it'll let me stay longer."

"Alright, how far is it?"

"Maybe another mile or two."

"Ok, let's go." She didn't seem too excited, but I was ecstatic! There is supplies there, and that's exactly what we needed.

We walked around in silence for a while, both of us were still too paranoid to make sounds. Clickers could hear, Hunters, or any other kind of infected. There were actually four stages of the fungus infection, stage one are the Runners, stage two are Stalkers, stage three are Clickers, and the last stage know right now are the Bloaters. Runners were infected that still could see; they were more human, and had barely any signs of the fungus on their faces. Stalkers had fungus that covered half their faces; these guys are a pain in the ass. They can still see, and they sneak attack you. Clickers are completely blind, they use echo location; like bats. Bloaters, well they've been infected for a LONG time. The fungus had completely taken over, they had survived the clicker stage, and are way too deadly. Few Clickers live, when they die they release spores, but bloaters tear of chunks of their skin; the skin explodes, and leaves spores surrounding the area.

I had zoned out thinking about all the infected, so bad that Anna had to nudge me, and bring me back to Earth. "We're here, Elsa." the base looked anything from untouched. It had graffiti all over it, burn marks, and bullet holes.

I looked at the firefly symbol marked in to the side, "That your handy work?" Anna turned as stiff as a board. It was supposed to be a joke, guess it's too soon.

I slid my I.D. card into its slot, and we entered the room. The base was quiet and peaceful; it was something I really missed. I had walked over to the generator and turned it on; the room lit up with old flickering lights. I showed Anna around the base; most bases were built exactly the same. This one had a shower, laundry room, two bedrooms, a den equipped with couches and an old stereo, a kitchen, and a supplies room.

I let Anna take a shower while I washed clothes and made dinner for all three of us. I fed Olaf canned meat, and made sandwiches for Anna and I. Olaf and I sat waiting for Anna, she was taking forever. She had been in the shower for at least twenty minutes. The water had finally stopped running, and I knew that I was going to have to take a cold shower now. Fucking Anna always uses all the warm water.

"Elsa? I umm, I forgot a towel."

Of course she forgot to get a towel. I grabbed a towel out of the laundry room and opened the bathroom door. Anna was standing in the room completely naked! I allowed my eyes to roam over her wet body. Her pale skin had freckles sprinkled all over it, and it was delicious to look at.

"Elsa, you need to learn how to knock!" Anna had snatched the towel out of my hand, and covered her spectacular body with it. "Elsa, hello!?" Anna waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry!" I could hear the huskiness in my voice, which meant that Anna could hear it to. Great now my sister knows I'm turned on, fucking fantastic. I'm such a perv.

"Okayyyy, well I'm gonna let you get to it."

"Yeah." I cleared my throat out and closed the door behind Anna. I guess I'm gonna need that cold shower.

* * *

*****TheLastOfUsTheLastOfUsTheLastOfUsTheLastOfUsTheLastOfUsTheLastOfUs*****

* * *

After getting dressed I decided I could face Anna again. I went towards the blaring music towards the den, the redhead was currently on the table singing and dancing. She was dancing to….Justin Bieber? Didn't he get eaten like two days after the outbreak?

"Oh, for you I would have done whatever, and I just can't believe we ain't together, and I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you!" Oh no now she's singing to me! "I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring, and I'm in pieces, baby fix me, and just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream!" Anna grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me up on the table with her; I can't believe she's doing this. "I'm going down, down, down, down, and I just can't believe my first love won't be around!" She giggled as the song kept playing on, "Elsa! Sing Ludacris' part!"

"No." She is not getting me to sing this.

"Elsa, come on! Ok, ok, ok! It's coming up!" She was bouncing on her feet, and it was just too cute. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Elsa! When I was 13, I had my first love. There was nobody that compared to my baby, and nobody came between us or could ever come above." I could hear Anna giggling like a mad woman on the couch. I jumped off the table and pointed at her, "She had me going crazy, oh, and I was star-struck! She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks!"

"What the heck is Starbucks anyways!?" She laughed out.

"She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street, and at school on the playground, but I really wanna see her on the weekend."

"You see me every day!" She yelled as I was singing

"She knows she got me dazing, cause she was so amazing, and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..." I plopped down onto the couch with Anna and we listened the rest of the song play out. Funny how I can kill infected, but I can't even rap without running out of breath. Anna looked at me after the song was over, and it turned into a staring contest, that was until we both broke out in fits of giggles. It feels like forever since we've been like this, but it was only two days ago when we left.

'Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game! On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame.' The radio played out next "NO WAY!" I couldn't believe this was playing! "Anna, let's dance!" I pushed the table to the side, and grabbed Anna's arm.

"Why are there two girls singing it?" She asked as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"It's the Glee version with Dianna and Naya. Man, Dianna Agron had it going on back in the day!"

"Are you gay?" Anna asked in shock and stopped our swaying.

"I, Um, Maybe? I dunno….I've never really had a chance to explore it?" I can't believe I let that slip out! What if Anna thinks it's wrong, what if she hates me, what if she leaves me, what if-

"Ok." Anna had interrupted my thought as she laid her head on my shoulder, and began to sway us again.

'Through the hourglass I saw you; in time you slipped away. When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say, if only for today. I am unafraid'

**The.**

**Last.**

**Of.**

**Us.**


	6. Fallen

The Last of Us: Fallen

I woke up to a strange pressure on my body. When I looked up my vision was filled with wild strawberry blonde hair. Anna had somehow managed to roll completely on top of me, and was currently passed out. I loved these peaceful moments with Anna. It's funny, because I thought leaving the Quarantine Zone would be the end of these moments, but somehow it feels like they're happening more often.

I'm still so scared for us, for Anna mostly. She doesn't remember much about the outside, but I do. I remember more than I want to. I remember being nearly on the edge of starvation all the time. Every time we found food I'd give it all to Anna, but Anna being Anna would always leave me at least half. I can't count how many times we almost died from infected. I'm so scared I won't be able to protect her, and now I have Olaf to worry about.

"You're thinking too loud." Anna mumbled as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Oh, is that so?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the younger girl on top of me.

"Yeshhh, now hush, sleepy time."

"No…."

"What do you mean no?" Oh Anna if only you knew what was about to happen.

"I mean….IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" I yelled as I grabbed Anna's sides and tickled her relentlessly. She let out of shriek of surprise as I straddled her waist and continued my assault on her freckled skin.

"Elsa! Elsa! Stop, stop it!" She giggled out kicking her feet and flailing her arms around trying to push me off.

"You wish!" Olaf started barking, and bouncing on his paws. "That's it Olaf! Get her, get her boy!" Olaf yelped and attacked Anna with his tongue; licking her in the face continuously.

"Elsa, I'm, I'm gonna pee!" She squealed out through fits of laughter. I picked up Olaf, and decided to give my flushed sister a break. "I-I hate you." She breathed out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Awwhhh, you don't mean that!" Anna just turned her head to the side, moving her body completely away from mine. "Fine then, I guess Olaf and I will just have to leave you!" I sang out, holding Olaf with me.

"What!? Why do you get to take Olaf?" Anna jumped of the bed in mock shock. The pout on her face was just too adorable.

"Because I'm the one who brought him in, DUH!"

"Yeah, well….I'm his mom!" Anna said sternly as she plucked the pup out of my hand. "And you brought him home for me anyways. Don't be an Indian giver Elsa, no one like those kinda people."

"Did you really just stick your tongue out at me? How old are you Anna, five?" Teasing her is just too much fun.

"Eighteen actually!"

Anna and I bickered for a little while longer before we went and ate breakfast. We had less than an hour to grab whatever would fit in our backpacks, and leave the base. Anna and I walked around grabbing medicine, dental supplies, ammo, and food.

"Ya ready?" I asked Anna before I opened the door that led back to the outside world.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Anna said as she grabbed the leather straps of her backpack.

I walked out, gun at the ready with my hunting knife underneath the butt of my gun. Olaf was walking right beside me, more like guarding. After a minute or two of silence I decided it was safe for us to talk again. "Ok, we're good. Now, the only thing we have to do is decide where in the Hell we're going."

"How about we go home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, like back to Michigan. I mean I miss it, you miss it, and maybe there's someone we know still alive out there."

"Anna, no one is alive out there." Anna was always too hopeful; I couldn't go back there, it would remind me too much of mom and dad.

"We're alive! Come on Elsa, it's not like you have a better idea."

I guess Anna was right, and how could I deny her this chance to go home. I know she doesn't remember much about it, and that's not really fair to her. "Fine, we'll go-"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed as she did a fist pump in the air.

"BUT! If we get into any trouble there, or anything bad happens, we leave. We pack up, no questions asked."

"Yeah, well nothing bad is gonna happen! Come on, let's go!" She yelled as she jogged left.

"Anna, this way!" This girl is just too adorable for her own good.

"I knew that…..I was just testing your...DIRECTION SKILLS!"

"Oh, yeah, ok. Just follow me from now on." I giggled out as I took Anna's hand, and led her the opposite way. If it weren't for me she'd already be lost.

* * *

"Anna get down!" I whispered as I pulled her back down behind me. The obnoxious clicking was getting closer. Every click sent a chill straight to my spine.

"Rawhhhw *Click* Rawhhha *Click-click*" The Clicker was turning its head sharply from corner to corner listening for something, for us.

It was getting closer. I could feel my heart racing faster; this would be the first time I faced one without a whole team with me. "Anna, I need you to stay here."

*Click-click*

"What? No, let me help-" I clasped my hand over her mouth before the Clicker could hear her. Anna was never good at whispering.

"Rawhrraraa *Click* Rawhraaha *Click-click*"

"Anna, just let me take care of it!" I pleaded with the stubborn girl.

She didn't say anything, but I could tell she wasn't happy about me doing this on my own. I walked out with my knife raised, "Only one Clicker, shouldn't be hard, right?" I mumbled to myself.

The Clicker was walking slowly over towards the fire escape, this was my chance. I sprinted towards it shoving my knife in its mushroom cone head. It shrieked, and tried to grab me, but I swiftly kicked it down the stairs. I could hear a couple of crashes, and then it went silent. No other infected came running out, no shrieking, or moaning. It was clear. "Ok, Anna! You can come out!"

"That would've been way easier if you would just let me help."

"Yeah, yeah, because you're just so graceful."

"Low blow Elsa, low blow, and at least I wouldn't have been all dramatic about. I mean seriously? Did you have to kick it down the stairs?"

"You love when I'm dramatic." We giggled as I stuck my tongue out at her, but then she grew serious.

"No…" She paused for a moment. "I love you, and it-, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." She said as she hugged me tightly.

"Anna, no need to get all sentimental on me, it was just one Clicker…."

"Yeah, and all it takes is just one bite."

"I'm careful, and plus if I don't make it you always got Olaf!" Olaf looked up at us, and wagged his tail at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She giggled and patted him on the head.

"Ok, now that you got that out of your system, let's leave this creepy place."

"Yeah, this was a bad idea!"

"Anna…."

"Yeah?"

"This was your idea."

* * *

"Springfield, Massachusetts." I read off the giant rusted green highway sign. "Ok, guess we're going through the city." I really didn't want to, but we had no choice. It was crawling with Infected, but it was the fastest way to get to Michigan.

"Can we stop at Dippin' Dots!?" Anna blurted

"Dippin' Dots?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah! Ya know, like the ice cream place?" She elaborated as we kept walking in the city.

"Anna, I know what it is, and don't you think the ice cream would have melted by now?"

Anna's face turned as red as a tomato, and it was priceless.

"I knew that….."

"Yeah, ok."

"I did Elsa!" She shouted as she pushed me.

Anna and I kept bickering as we continued to walk in this God awful city. The city was covered in trash, and nature had taken over the streets.

"Wow this city is beautiful!" Anna exclaimed as she spun around soaking in the scenery.

"Of course you think that." I can't say that I'm surprised, she thinks everything is beautiful.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anna it's covered in weeds, and everything is crumbling." I pointed to the crumbling sidewalk for emphasis.

"Yeah, like I said….beautiful." She sighed out in awe.

"You're so weird."

"What!? Not as weird as you! You're like the weirdest of weird!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Really again with the tongue thing?" Sometimes I wonder if she's actually eighteen.

"Problem Elsa?" She said as she stuck her tongue out at me again.

"No, it's not a problem, in fact-" A loud gunshot rung out cutting me off. I grabbed Anna, and pulled her behind an abandoned taxi cab; with Olaf hot on our heels.

A man came limping towards the spot where we previously stood. "Please, I need help. Can anyone hear me." He shouted in a gruff voice. His green button up shirt was soaked in blood on the left side. What's funny is that he was clutching his right side. If he was hurt on his left why would he…..no, he can't be.

I could hear Olaf let out a small growl beside me. The hair on his back was standing straight up, and in that moment I was one hundred percent sure what he was. Too bad Anna didn't pick it up.

It all happened too fast. I couldn't stop Anna from running out to help the man, and I couldn't stop the bullet from ripping through her flesh. I couldn't catch her as she fell to the ground. All I could do was yell for her.

**The.**

**Last.**

**Of.**

**Us.**


End file.
